Arranged Marriage
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Aren Walker was from the English mafia branch and Marian Cross was from the Irish mafia. Cross needed a wife to make heirs and Aren's family wanted to enter a truce with Cross' group. So Cross and Aren were arranged to get married. It wasn't too bad of a match in the end. FemAllen! (Cross x Fem Allen) Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first straight couple fanfiction on this account... Please bear with me as i get used to writing a straight couple story again...  
**

The bride was standing off to the side with one of her cousins somewhat trying to avoid looking at her husband. This was an arranged marriage so neither spouse was in love with the other. They barely even knew each other but weren't complete strangers. The only reason they wer doing this was because the bride was the granddaughter of the England mafia's boss and the groom was actually the leader and sole family member left of the Irish mafia. The marriage was to form a pact between the two mafias and to give the groom a chance to make heirs.

"It'll be okay Aren..." Tyki commented looking down at his cousin who seemed rather nervous and uncomfortable. The ceremony was over, now they were all at the reception which meant Aren and her groom would soon leave on their honeymoon. Aren was nervous because that meant it was likely she was going to have to sleep with her husband. That was the long standing tradition of marriages. As a Catholic Aren had followed the rule of not having sex or anything until she was married. Her very first kiss was earlier that day when the priest said that usually happy phrase of 'You may now kiss the bride'. So the honeymoon was making Aren very nervous and a little sad. She had to give away her virginity to a man she didn't love. But...at least the man wasn't hideous or old.

Marian Cross was Aren Wa-...Cross' husband as of today. He was twelve years older that Aren making him 34 years old. Apparently he was too much of a womanizer to settle down on his own earlier. Which that also made Aren a little worried as well. Yes they weren't in love but that didn't mean she really liked the idea of her husband sleeping around.

"I know...It's just... awkward for me..." Aren replied to her cousin sort of wishing her family had more single girls of marrying age. The only single girl left in their family now was Road but she was barely 15 years old so she was safe for another five years or so. Not to say arranged marriages were that common in the mafia but it tended to happen. Suddenly Cross walked up with a glass of champagne he was drinking. Aren was pretty sure that was like his tenth glass.

"Hey. Is this almost over?" Cross asked in his deep voice making Aren blush a little. But only a little.

"We can leave if you want... Since we did everything needed for the reception we can leave whenever... It's actually common for the bride and groom to leave first..." Aren replied looking up at Cross. He was so much taller than her...so she was constantly having to tilt her head up a little to look at him properly.

"Great. Let's go." Cross huffed deciding he had enough of the reception. Sighing softly Aren excused herself to say goodbye to a few important people before they left. Once Aren said her goodbyes she went back to Cross who was standing in a corner smoking. With Aren back Cross led his bride out of the church to his car that already had their luggage for their honeymoon.

"So...Where are we going?" Aren asked sitting in the passenger seat of Cross' red sports car as Cross drove out of the parking lot a fresh cigarette between his lips. Cross sighed glancing over at Aren out of the corner of his eye.

"Apparently on some cruise. For a week." Cross replied after a moment turning his attention back to the road as the light turned green. Aren took a small deep breath looking straight ahead as they made their way down the street. There wasn't really anything else for the two to talk about. Aren wished she had known they were going on a cruise...she would have changed out of her dress before leaving. For some reason the thought of walking onto a cruise ship in her wedding dress embarrassed and made Aren nervous.

As they were walking up the ramp to get aboard the cruise Aren looked around in awe. She had never seen such a large ship in person before so of course she was intrigued by it. Cross was practically dragging her along by her wrist so she didn't get separated from him. Last thing Cross wanted was for Aren's family to give him hell because he lost her on the cruise. Finally Cross let Aren's wrist go as they reached their room they would be sharing for the next seven days. It was labeled Honeymoon Suite. Why did that make Aren blush? She had no idea. Once they had their bags in the room and unpacked they both sat in the sitting area with Cross sitting on the couch across from Aren. Cross was quick to open the bottle of champagne that had been left for them by the staff on the ship.

"Want some?" Cross offered as he poured himself a glass of the champagne. Aren studied Cross before shaking her head in response. She wasn't too big on drinking alcohol for the fact that she couldn't tolerate much of it. "You know you are allowed to drink right?" Cross replied figuring Aren might be saying no for religious reasons.

"I know that. I drank one time...It was a bad idea... Half a glass of wine later and I was out cold..." Aren responded before she stood up. She needed to go get dressed since she was still in her wedding dress.

"I'll be back..." Aren said walking into the bedroom shutting the door. Cross sighed with a shrug. Who knew he would be stuck with such a boring wife?

After Aren was changed into a simple sun dress that reached a little past her knees with a pair of white flats Aren hung up her wedding dress in the closet before leaving the room walking out to see Cross on his second glass of champagne. Cross preferred wine but he would drink any sort of alcohol especially if it was free.

"Is it okay if I go check around the ship?" Aren asked standing near the couches looking to Cross. Lowering his glass a little Cross looked to Aren.

"I don't care. Just don't get lost. I don't want to hear it if you do." Cross grumbled now looking away from Aren. Aren sighed shaking her head a little before she left the room silently closing the door behind her as she did.

The ship had so many levels to it and so many activities it was amazing. Roaming around the ship Aren checked out a few of the different attractions stopping at a few shops too. Very happily she bought some...or a lot...of sweets from one shop. Sweets were definitely her weak spot. After a while Aren was sitting out on the deck watching the sun start to set. As she sat eating her sweets some guy walked up to her in only swim trunks since he had just been in the pool swimming.

"Hey there cutie~. What are you doing all alone here?" The guy asked even though Aren was looking away from him now.

"I'm not alone. My husband is around here somewhere..." Aren said looking around avoiding looking at the half naked man.

"Aw aren't you a little young to be married sweetie~? Plus I don't see him so its okay to talk..." The guy commented making Aren rather uncomfortable. Aren was too nice to tell this guy that she didn't really want to talk to him. Now she was really wishing she could be a little mean and tell him straight out she didn't have any interest in him.

"Brat. She said she was married. Take a damn hike before her husband throws you overboard." Cross growled at the guy as he stood behind him looking rather irritated with a cigarette between his lips.

"Um...Marian...I'm not sure you can smoke here..." Aren spoke sort of holding a hand up to Cross. When Cross narrowed his eyes at her she pulled away a little looking down. The guy grumbled walking away from Aren and Cross. Huffing in annoyance Cross sat down in the seat next to Aren's ignoring her comment about his smoking.

"You should be more careful." Cross grumbled leaning back in his chair looking up at the sky more above him than to the sunset.

"Sorry...I was just sitting here eating..." Aren replied glancing over at Cross before she turned facing the sunset so she could watch it. Even if they weren't really watching the sunset together it was still nice. Maybe Cross wasn't as bad as he seemed. Shortly after the sun set Aren stood up ready to head back to their room since it getting kind of late. Cross stood up as well as he had no real reason to stay there.  
Once in their room Aren wasn't too sure what to do. She had no idea what Cross expected out of tonight. And she had no idea how to ask Cross what he expected from her. Letting her hair down from all the bobby pins and such that had her hair held up from the wedding. Her hair fell free down around her waist in curly locks, her hair was usually naturally wavy but her hair had been curled and pinned up for the wedding. Cross stood with a cigarette between his lips as he watched Aren undo her hair, he hadn't realized how long her hair was since he had only over seen a handful of times and it was always in a messy bun.

"What?" Aren asked looking over her shoulder as she ran her fingers through her hair to ensure she had gotten all the bobby pins out. She had just happened to look over her shoulder for some reason and noticed Cross was looking at her.

"Nothing. Was just looking at your hair." Cross huffed a little as he looked away before he walked over to the couch sitting down.

"Okay..." Aren replied untangling her fingers from her hair letting it fall once again now sure she had gotten all the bobby pins out. There were a lot of bobby pins, at least twenty of them in her hand now. Walking into the bedroom Aren made her way to the bathroom setting the many bobby pins down on the counter out of the way of everything. Standing in front of the sink and mirror Aren brushed her teeth before she left the bathroom heading over to her little closet she had pulling out a white spaghetti strap night gown that stopped a little above her knees. This sort of outfit was completely new to Aren, it had been a gift from Road. With a soft blush Aren got changed before crawling into bed laying on her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am sooooo sorry... This is probably the worst most awkward straight sex scene ever to be written but its literally the first straight sex scene I've written in some detail. I used to just skip the sex scenes in general and have them in bed after having sex... I hope to get better over time...**

"You just going to sleep?" Cross asked as he walked into the room about five minutes after Aren had laid down. Slowly Aren sat up to look at Cross but quickly looked away as he seemed to be getting changed as well.

"Um well...I didn't know what you were doing...?" Aren replied staring at the wall away from Cross.

"You really are a virgin aren't you? I didn't think any adult virgins were left." Cross scoffed in amusement as he looked over at Aren who was still looking away. That comment made Aren blush even more.

"It's not like its a bad thing. I hold to my morals... I was raised Catholic, am still Catholic and I follow that a Catholic person should remain pure until they are married..." Aren responded glancing over at Cross out of the corner of her eye. Cross was shirtless standing off to the side in a pair of slightly loose black pajama bottoms. That made Aren blush more, Cross was rather muscular which was a little...surprising? Aren had never seen such a muscular man who was still...attractive. Usually there was either the slightly muscular men or the too muscular they could barely move their bodies men. Cross was somewhere in the middle between those two, not too much, not too little amount of muscle.

"I didn't say it was bad. Just unusual. So...now that you're married you can have sex?" Cross replied putting his cigarette out in the ash tray on the night stand closer to him.

"Only with you...yes. Adultery is not permitted...cheating...in case you didn't know the term." Aren explained a little more sarcastic than she meant to be but oh well. Cross didn't actually seem offended by her remark which could be taken a few ways. Mainly a bit of a jab at how Cross was rumored to be a lecherous man.

"What if I don't want to have sex with you?" Cross countered watching Aren's reactions.

"Then I assume you would commit adultery with others but I will still remain true to my beliefs." Aren huffed softly as she pulled the blanket up closer to her chest. Huffing in amusement Cross sat on the bed looking at Aren. It was a little interesting how Aren didn't seem to mind this banter they were having. Most people wouldn't talk to Cross like this what with him being a mob boss and all.

"You really are a good little Catholic girl... So...as your husband, shall I make you a woman?" Cross asked with a grin as he leaned in closer to Aren who surprisingly didn't pull away.

"I don't need you to make me a woman. I am a woman already." Aren huffed holding her ground.

"Ah but not in the full sense of the term. If we are being honest, we didn't marry for love. We married for a treaty and to have kids. Not exactly the most fond part for me but its what needs to happen. You haven't tried to make a kid yet so you aren't fully a woman yet." Cross spoke in a more serious tone. Aren studied Cross before speaking.

"You don't want to have kids?" Aren asked still studying Cross. If he wasn't fond of the idea of having kids then why was he trying? Or planning to try anyway... Aren wanted to have kids, that was the main thing she had wanted since high school but of course that was beyond unreasonable at the time.

"Not really no. It's not my ideal thing but...at some point its bound to happen. Planned or unplanned. But I was always careful to avoid the unplanned scenario." Cross stated sitting straight up now since they were talking more seriously now.

"You realize if you have sex with me its very likely I'll get pregnant. Maybe not this time...but at some point..." Aren started and was cut off by Cross.

"Yes yes. You're Catholic and you don't believe in birth control." Cross said with a wave of his hand not necessarily mocking but not much better than that.

"It's not that I don't believe in it like it doesn't exist...I know it exists. Same as...I can't deny there were dinosaurs. It just goes against the rules. If we are meant to have kids we will have kids, if not then...we won't." Aren explained as she looked to Cross. She wasn't necessarily referring to them personally but people in general.

"Can you accept that? Getting pregnant by me?" Cross replied studying Aren because in all seriousness he wasn't about to force her to get pregnant if she didn't want it. Just because she wasn't in to using birth control didn't mean she might not want to avoid getting pregnant by him.

"I want to have kids... And...Just because I don't love you now doesn't mean that in time I won't fall in love. That might be silly to you but...I'm taking this very seriously." Aren really was going to take this marriage seriously. It may not have been her idea but she had agreed to this commitment and commitment was something she took very seriously.

"That is silly. But that's your choice. Now...Do you want to make this a traditional wedding night or would you rather go to sleep and hold on to your purity for a while longer?" Cross asked returning to a slightly more original topic. Aren took a soft deep breath as she studied Cross.

"I...I am curious...but...scared." Aren admitted now looking away from Cross blushing as she thought of the idea of having sex. She had heard that sex felt good but also that the first time for a female could hurt.

"Well...its not that big of a deal for me... for me it's just sex...for you...its more I suppose." Cross responded since he was actually a rather honest person.

"I know that. And I know that at some point I have to...get the first time over with... and with me being married now...I can do that without regret since I'm not going against my morals." Aren looked to Cross a little less nervous than before and Cross could see it in her eyes. Though she was still embarrassed about it. She knew Cross was no virgin, but she was. She knew nothing of how to pleasure someone so there's no way she would be able to make Cross feel good and that was a little humiliating for her.

"Well then. Say the word and I'll help you get over that." Cross leaned in once more now placing a hand on Aren's cheek. He could feel the blush of her cheeks on the palm of his hand.

"You really just want sex don't you? And this is the perfect excuse for it..." Aren pointed out as she stared into Cross' red wine colored eyes.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Plus every girl deserves her wedding night right?" Cross replied his grin rather apparent and telling of his thoughts.

"I'm going to be bad at it..." Aren whispered with a heavy blush feeling the need to be honest that she knew she was going to be bad and he shouldn't get his hopes up.

"You don't know that since you've never tried. Just relax and feel it." Cross answered before pulling Aren into a kiss. The kiss threw Aren off for a moment since she wasn't expecting it. The kiss was different than when they had kissed at the alter earlier though Aren was no less nervous about it, it was more deep and heated than before. Cross' hand left Aren's cheek trailing down her neck stopping on her mostly bare shoulder, his hand was rather big compared to Aren's slender shoulders. Gently he pushed the strap off of Aren's shoulder while Aren was distracted by the kiss. But once Cross' large hand was cupping Aren's now exposed breast that had her attention. Gasping Aren pulled away a little blushing madly.

"S-Sorry I just...It took me by surprise..." Aren looked away rather embarrassed that she had reacted like that. She wasn't really sure how she was supposed to react but she was pretty sure that wasn't it.

"I get it. You were pretty distracted~. Like the kiss~?" Cross asked with a smirk as his hand continued to cup Aren's breast but was now playing with it a little which only made Aren blush more since that was the first time her breast had ever been touched in such a way. The only time Aren's breasts really ever were touched was when she was showering or getting dressed. Carefully Cross pulled the night gown Aren wore off up over her head tossing it to the floor. Sitting in only her underwear Aren covered her breasts with her arms rather embarrassed again.

"If you're gonna be awkward about this then I am not gonna do this..." Cross stated not really wanting to have to keep coaxing Aren out of hiding.

"This is my first time so I'm gonna be awkward about it you bloody arse!" Aren retorted her British roots very obvious at this point heavy accent and all. Despite living in England her whole life Aren often downplayed her accent heavily since it wasn't always the prettiest thing. Yes a lot of people seemed to love British accents but some dialects weren't very nice and they tended to curse a lot and were a little unpleasant. "You just gotta accept that I'm a little uncomfortable because you're the first person seeing me naked. What ya did felt nice but I'm a shy person so just so suddenly being naked without much warnin' is gonna startle me. It was reflex." Aren huffed not appreciating Cross' attitude.

"Alright simmer down Brit." Cross replied holding his hands up a bit in mock surrender.

"Don't call me Brit. Its rude. Want me calling you Irish?" Aren remarked looking at Cross with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Fine fine. Now we doing this or what?" Cross asked though the mood had been slightly ruined. But it had been earlier and Cross got it back so it should be fine.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Aren asked relaxing a little but her breasts were still covered for now.

"For now nothing. I'll go easy and do most of the work this time since its your first time." Cross answered reaching out, gently he took her wrists moving her arms away from her chest. Once he had her arms moved Cross made Aren lay down on her back. Hovering over Aren, Cross leaned down kissing along Aren's neck leaving marks here and there making Aren moan as one of his hands resumed teasing and massaging her breast.

"N-no wait...th-that's..." Aren protested her hands tangling in Cross' hair as Cross had moved a little lower his mouth now on her breast as his hand kept the other occupied. Cross ignored the protested since he could tell they were just out of embarrassment and that she was feeling the pleasure. He knew if she was serious she would be pretty obvious about it given her little outburst earlier. Soft moans kept escaping Aren and her fingers kept gripping and letting Cross' hair go as she writhed around a little under Cross. Right now Cross' tongue was swirling around her nipple as he sucked on it. After teasing that one for a little bit Cross moved over to the other to give equal treatment. Once he was done playing with Aren's breasts his lips started to travel lower which caused some form of excitement to bubble up in Aren.

Aren was right back to being really embarrassed when Cross went lower and pulled off her underwear leaving her completely naked. She tried to close her legs but it was a little hard to do since Cross was sort of between them. A shocked gasp left Aren when she felt Cross' hand way lower than before. Cross rubbed his finger up and down along Aren's entrance making her shudder in excitement. Though she was flustered about this she couldn't deny it was exciting. It was strange knowing that some man, Cross, was touching her down there.

"Whoa hey!" Aren protested sitting up a little when Cross was suddenly leaning down further between her legs. That was a little too close to her entrance in Aren's opinion. Cross had no need to have his face down there...right? Sighing heavily Cross looked up at Aren.

"This is normal trust me. You'll like it once you get over your awkwardness. For all of this to go right you need to be aroused properly or it won't feel as good for you. You are already wet but not enough for this to go smoothly." Cross explained as he rubbed two fingers almost inside of Aren's entrance before showing Aren the wetness on his fingers from her.

"Wh-what are you going to d-ah!" Aren gasped dropping back onto the bed when there was a sudden shock of pleasure. Cross seemed to decide to shut Aren up by getting back to what he was doing. Aren covered her face with her arms soft pants and moans left her as she writhed around in pleasure. It surprising felt very good as Cross gently slipped one finger inside of her and his tongue teased her. Cross usually wasn't one for going down on whoever he was with but he was making an exception this time. The sensation of Cross' tongue moving around down there on her clit and his occasional sucking on it left Aren's body feeling rather hot even though she was laying naked on the bed in autumn.

"Ma-marian..." Aren moaned as she felt this intense feeling building up in the pit of her stomach. She had an idea of what the feeling was but she wasn't one hundred percent sure. Cross was moving his finger in and out of Aren's entrance rubbing one spot in particular causing Aren to lose control. Sitting up Cross looked down at Aren who was a bit of a mess as she recovered from her first orgasm.

"See? Told you you would like it." Cross commented as he watched Aren. Slowly Aren opened her eyes looking up at Cross as she panted softly.  
"I-its tingly..." Aren said softly as she sat up a little bit. Cross chuckled softly as he shook his head.

"Yeah that's common. Hypersensitivity. Give it a minute and it will go away." Cross answered finding it slightly amusing how innocent Aren was when it came to sex. It was his first time ever having to explain this sort of thing to someone since he had never slept with a virgin before.

"Mm...I think I'm okay now..." Aren said after a few moments of sitting there. The tingling and pulsing she had felt had faded so that was good.

"Good. Lay back down then." Cross replied gently pushing Aren back down onto the bed. Aren stared up at Cross until he stood up dropping his pants which was all he had been wearing. Rather...surprised...Aren quickly looked away covering her eyes with her hands. "You really shouldn't look away...If you want kids you should get used to the sight..." Cross wasn't saying that to be mean or forceful. It was the truth, if Aren wanted to have kids that usually required sex which meant she would be seeing his member a lot. And the sooner she got used to the sight the easier it would be for her to be comfortable with having sex.

"I-I know that...It just took me by surprise..." Aren said slowly coming out of hiding. Cross was now hovering over her once again. This situation caused Aren's heart to skip a beat. This was real...they were both very naked and in bed...

"Just...stay relaxed and it will be fine." Cross directed in a rather soft tone for himself. Gently Cross spread Aren's legs positioning himself between them with the tip of his member lightly pressing against her entrance. Carefully Cross started to enter Aren taking his time pausing some times to allow Aren to adjust without hurting her. Cross watched Aren's face for any signs of pain she might be feeling. For the most part Aren wasn't really in much pain, it just felt like there was...pressure down there. But that was to be expected since she was being stretched by Cross right now. When Cross was as far inside Aren as he could get he stopped allowing Aren to fully become adjusted to the feeling.

"Are you okay now? Can I move?" Cross asked as he stared down at Aren who was gripping the bedding. Slowly Aren opened her eyes to look up at Cross. There wasn't really any pain but she was still a little worried. But she knew she couldn't make him wait forever.

"Y-yeah I'm okay..." Aren said softly which allowed Cross to start slowly moving in and out of Aren's tight heat. The feeling was rather unusual at first but Aren started to get used to it especially since it actually felt kinda good. After some time Cross started to go a little faster but not any harder. At one point Cross reached down rubbing Aren's clit with his thumb causing Aren to gasp and moan a little louder. It was a little surprising how well Aren was doing for her first time, she managed to fall in sync with his rhythm rather quickly. Aren reached down gripping the hand that was currently teasing her clit as she rolled her hips a bit. Soon Cross could tell Aren was reaching her limit once more as she was trembling under him. Once Aren came undone again she cried out Cross' name arching up off the bed.

Aren's cries of pleasure and the tight feeling of her coming undone sent Cross over the edge after a few more thrusts his cum filling Aren up. After a few moments Cross slowly pulled out of Aren who let out a soft strange noise and squirmed a little. Cross moved laying down on his side watching Aren. It was clear she was trying to figure out what to do now.

"It feels weird..." Aren said squeezing her legs shut. Well that reaction was a first. Well so was Cross taking someone's virginity and not wearing a condom... It was weird to Aren since she could feel Cross' cum slowly leaking out of her and she didn't know what to do.

"Go to the bathroom then..." Cross suggested as he moved to lay on his back lighting a cigarette. Aren stared at Cross before sighing softly. It was amazing how fast he went back to being so distant. Carefully Aren got up heading to the bathroom. When she left the bathroom Cross was just putting out his cigarette. Shaking her head Aren climbed into bed wearing her nightgown again. Laying on her side with her back to Cross Aren stared at the wall for a bit before she fell asleep. Cross studied Aren as she lay facing away from him wondering what she was thinking about until it was clear she fell asleep. Once Aren was asleep Cross put out his new cigarette and settled down for sleep.

In the morning Cross woke up to find the bed missing the young lady he had bedded last night. After a shower and getting dressed Cross left the bedroom where he found Aren sitting out on the balcony talking on the phone. Aren seemed to already be dressed and ready for the day except her hair was still drying.

"No I'm fine. He was rather nice about all of it... Yes... Well he gave me the option... It had to happen at some point right? ...Well how else does a person get pregnant...? Why are you whining, this was your set up. Yes yes...Love you too grandpa. I'll talk to you later..." Aren said before hanging up the phone setting it off to the side. When she looked to the side and saw Cross standing in the doorway she gasped jumping a little. "Geez...I didn't notice you there..." Aren said placing a hand over her heart.

"Your old man checking up on you?" Cross replied exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Yeah... He wanted to know how the wedding night went...Strange man..." Aren answered looking out at the water as the sun was rising. Cross sighed as he sat down in the other chair on the balcony.

"Are you okay?" Cross asked but didn't look at Aren. Aren stared at Cross for a moment a little surprised by the question.

"Yes. I'm okay." Aren answered with a smile. Cross really didn't seem to be such a bad guy. He had seemed rather cold and distant yesterday at the wedding but at the pool and last night it seemed like there was a chance that he could care about her. Not that he loved her but at least...cared a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Dont really have anything to say about this chapter... other than a terrible quick sex scene  
**

"Marian...Can we talk about plans for the weekends?" Aren asked walking up to her husband who sat on the couch in the living room smoking as he read. When Aren walked in and spoke to him he closed his book looking up at her.

"What do you mean?" Cross asked for clarification setting his book down to the side.

"Well My church is in London and I'm part of the choir so...I would like to be able to go to London on the weekends...Is that okay?" Aren replied sitting down on the couch across from Cross. She had already missed two weeks of church since the first weekend she was on her honeymoon and the second weekend she was busy still trying to adjust living with Cross in Ireland and a few other things too.  
"Fine. Can you drive?" Cross picked his book back up figuring this conversation would be over soon.

"Uh...yes. I can. But the train would be easier and faster in some ways. And safer." Aren confessed before standing up since there really wasn't much else to say to Cross. "I'm going to start dinner." Aren added before walking out of the room. Since Cross was really well off money wise he had a mansion that had a full staff including a chef. But Aren preferred to cook since that was usually the wife's job so the chef simply helped her cook. Jerry was really nice and understanding of why Aren wanted to cook so he didn't take it personally when she decided to take over the main part of cooking.

When dinner was over Aren went up to their shared bedroom to get ready for bed. She wore a simple black nightgown that stopped a little above her knees, it was her usual nightgown that she wore to bed even before she had been married. As she was climbing into bed Cross walked into the room causing her to stop and look at him.

"Hey coming to bed?" Aren asked with a smile as she resumed pulling the covers back so she could get into bed. A gasp escaped Aren as arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind. One hand slipped into the top of her night gown groping her breast and the other traveled down to the hem of her night gown lifting it up a bit so the hand could dive down into her underwear. "Marian..." Aren tried to protest but it came out as a resistant moan. Her hands rested on Cross' wrists as he groped her but it wasn't teally in an attempt to resist him. Cross had learned when she was really resisting and just being shy. When she was seriously saying no it was obvious with her tone and how she would easily actually get away since Cross wasn't forceful. If she tried to say no and get away he would let her. Cross was never forceful with women, if they said no he accepted that.

Aren's back was lightly pressed against Cross' chest as Cross continued to grope her as she needed some support. Cross was rubbing one finger along Aren's entrance and teased her clit as his other hand massaged her breast that seemed to be the perfect size for his hand. Aren's nightgown was a mess as it was trying to fall off her shoulders and was also being pushed up from the bottom at the same time. It was confusing to Aren why her body always felt like it was burning as Cross would grope at her but she was learning that it seemed to be a sign of excitement and anticipation of pleasure.

"M-Marian..." Aren moaned out breathlessly as Cross continued to tease her. After a while Cross pushed Aren's underwear down allowing it to fall all the way down to the floor. Aren was clearly a little disappointed when Cross' hand stopped massaging her breasts opting to gently bend her over by pushing on her shoulder. Aren's hands sort of supported her as she was now pretty much face down in the bed while still standing on the floor. A long pleasured moan as she felt Cross slide inside of her.

"You get wet so easily still." Cross commented since Aren was so excited after only some simple groping. Cross had dealt with some women that were next to impossible to get as wet as Aren. But maybe it was because Aren wasn't really all that stressed out or up tight though she was usually still kind of shy. Despite being as shy as she was Aren seemed to really be adjusting to being Cross' wife and the whole sex thing rather well. Like right now Aren seemed to be rather enjoying herself but Cross doubted she would admit it.

Aren bit back her moans since she was embarrassed of being too loud as Cross started to thrust in and out of her. Maybe if Cross didn't have house staff wandering around Aren wouldn't hold back. Aren had actually sounded really good the first time they had had sex but ever since they were at his house she was quiet. Cross was determined to make Aren make some noise again. To be honest Cross usually would get bored having sex with the same person over and over but somehow Cross wasn't getting bored with Aren. For one she proved a challenge, she wasn't always easy, and two the sex was actually really good even though Aren was so inexperienced. It was probably because he still wasn't using condoms so he could really feel it as he slid in and out of Aren.

As Cross continued to thrust in and out of Aren he had to sort of grip her hips to support her since she was shaking so bad from the pleasure. Aren suddenly was getting very loud unable to hold back the moans. Cross actually had a pretty good idea as to why Aren was suddenly so loud which caused him to pull out of Aren temporarily. The sound of liquid splattering to the floor and Aren collapsing to her knees against the bed confirmed what Cross thought which made him smirk. Well that was interesting. Poor Aren was a mess, she was so lost in the pleasure high but also seemed confused and highly embarrassed.

"Calm down. You didn't have an accident." Cross commented unable to hold back the amusement in his tone. Any girl who hadn't been made to squirt before would assume that they had accidentally peed. "Seems you learned a new little talent~. Good to know so you don't make a mess some place we don't want." Cross added on still smirking down at poor Aren who was still trying to recover.

"Now...you've had your feel good moment...but I'm not done yet..." Cross stated but Aren gave him a look.

"I can't stand anymore." Aren retorted. Her legs were way too shaky to be able to stand any longer. She wasn't even sure she could get in to bed.

"That's okay. You don't need to stand." Cross replied lifting Aren up putting her on the bed before fully stripping himself down joining her in bed. Aren gasped reaching up gripping Cross' shoulders as he started thrusting in to her again. She was still feeling rather sensitive after such an intense orgasm. After only a few more thrusts Aren felt like she was already ready to come again.

"S-Stop...I-I'm gonna go mad!" Aren protested as the pleasure was just completely overwhelming her mind. Cross couldn't help but smirk at that. Well he got her to be loud again so he reached his goal.

"So go mad~. I'll take care of you." Cross whispered in Aren's ear making Aren come undone. Crying out Cross' first name wrapping her arms around Cross holding him as close as she could which Cross didn't mind. Surprisingly Cross actually really liked the close contact with Aren, she was so warm and somehow made Cross feel good and not even in a sexual sense. After Aren came Cross only had to thrust in to her a few more times before releasing inside of Aren. Aren continued to hold Cross close even after they both came since she actually liked having Cross close. She wouldn't admit it to Cross but she was worried she was starting to fall for Cross.

"Are you okay?" Cross asked when Aren had been holding him for a while. He wasn't sure if she was somehow hurt and scared to let him go or something. Aren instantly let Cross go after he had asked that so she wouldn't be found out. Once free Cross pulled out of Aren laying down beside her. Slowly Aren sat up in bed sighing softly, she got out of bed avoiding where she had made a mess heading to the bathroom. After using the bathroom and washing Aren walked back in to the room with a towel, she set the towel down where she had come earlier on the floor before getting in to bed. After Aren was all settled in bed with her back to Cross she was surprised by Cross pulling her close wrapping an arm around her waist holding her so her back was against his chest. Aren hadn't expected Cross to hold her like that since he hadn't really done it so far.

"Good night Marian." Aren said softly as Cross held her close. She was actually really happy about Cross holding her close. She felt really warm, comfortable and safe in his arms.

"Get some sleep." Was Cross' gruff but also slightly gentle reply. Aren smiled gently before closing her eyes to fall asleep. Cross stayed up for a bit thinking before he eventually let himself fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: No real comments here either...Other than sorry its such a long chapter. I didn't see a good place to break it up at.  
**

It was so nice to be back in London where Aren had grown up, no offense to Ireland, but it was nice to be home where her friends and family were at. Cross had come along too but only because he had some business in London to manage so they had traveled together and were actually staying at Aren's grandfather's mansion in Aren's old room that was the exact same as she had left it. The room was mostly purple and had a sort of Gothic Victorian style to it, it had a balcony and a private bathroom as well.

"Oh hey look... you still have some clothes here..." Cross commented as he pulled out one of Aren's pieces of underwear from one of her dresser drawers. Aren snatched the underwear from Cross' hand blushing.

"It's not nice to go through a lady's undergarments. Pervert." Aren said still clearly embarrassed about certain things. They had been married for two months now and despite everything they had done together Aren was still very shy when it came to more private or intimate things.  
"Really? I've removed your underwear how many times now and you're upset about me finding a pair in your dresser?" Cross replied shaking his head a little. Sometimes he really couldn't figure Aren out.

"Hush please. I don't want to think about all the times you've stolen my underwear..." Aren huffed stuffing her underwear back in to the dresser. Yes she termed it as him stealing them because sometimes she wouldn't be expecting it when he would come up and just reach under her skirt or dress pulling her underwear down. He had done it enough times that she learned to wear jeans when she didn't want him to do that. As a rather devout Catholic Aren was so used to wearing dresses as it said women should in the bible but with Cross she had to sort of put that rule off to the side. Especially after the time he tried to remove her underwear as she was trying to work in the kitchen where Jerry was too. Aren had quickly learned after that that Cross was rather kinky and perverted.

"I don't steal it..." Cross remarked as he unpacked his bag after Aren had made some room for his clothes in her dresser. They were staying for a month since Cross had kept Aren in Ireland longer than planned with no visits to her family.

"Right. Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." Aren commented as she started to change in to her night gown. It was about midnight so it made sense that she was tired. They had taken a late flight from Ireland to London which was a short hour and a half flight but they didn't want to fly in in the morning and have to deal with people. They would do all that tomorrow after settling in for the night. Getting in at half an hour before midnight let them come to the mansion without being harassed by Aren's family who was all asleep at the moment. Some staff had been nice enough to let them in without waking the family.

"What that's it?" Cross asked after having changed in to his pajama bottoms. He got in to the bed with Aren looking over at his wife who had her back to him. He was a little amused that Aren had such a large bed since it made her look so small as she laid in it.

"If your horny use your hand. I'm too tired." Aren replied leaving her head rested on her pillow. She was so ready to just go to sleep. It was no offense to Cross, she really just was that tired at the moment. Maybe if he hadn't kept her up all of last night for sex she wouldn't be so tired. So really it was Cross' fault he wouldn't be getting any.

"Not what I meant." Cross huffed as he reached down gently making Aren look over her shoulder at him. He leaned down kissing her on the lips for a moment. The kiss was long enough to cause Aren's eyes to slide close as she got a little lost in the kiss but then Cross pulled away causing her eyes to open as Cross settled down in to the bed.

"What was that?" Aren asked looking over her shoulder even more to look at Cross who now had his head on the second pillow on the bed. Cross had never really just kissed her like that for no reason so it threw her off.

"Good night kiss. You always do that. Don't want you being crabby because you didn't get one." Cross replied before turning over so his back was to Aren. Aren stared at Cross' back for a while before turning her head to look straight ahead again. After a while Aren closed her eyes to sleep. Cross was a complete mystery to Aren. He often acted cold and distant but then there were the times he seemed like he could actually care like right then when he had kissed her. But those times were so brief that Aren couldn't quite tell if she was just imagining it.

The next morning when Cross woke up he found himself alone in the bed. Looking to the clock on the night stand he was surprised to find that it was only about 5:30 in the morning and he was awake on his own without an alarm. Or without Aren waking him up. Aren was good for practically hitting him in the face in the mornings when the alarm would go off and she wasn't ready to be awake or to push him out of bed when she was already up and the alarm was going off but Cross was ignoring it. Aren was much stronger than she looked since she could manage to push someone as muscular as Cross out of bed in the mornings. As Cross was sitting up in bed Aren walked out of the bathroom that was attached to her room wrapped in a towel as she used a second towel to dry her hair.

"Oh hey. Good morning." Aren greeted Cross with a smile once she realized he was awake. Cross sort of grunted a response at her watching as she walked to the dresser pulling out a bra and underwear to put on before she put on a simple sweater dress with a pair of tights on underneath. Since it was winter now it was the perfect time for sweater dresses.

"Where are you going?" Cross asked noting that Aren was putting on her boots and checking her purse for her usual stuff like her cell phone, wallet, things like that. As Aren was putting her still slightly wet hair up in to a messy bun she stopped to look over at Cross.  
"Well you have work so I was going to go meet up with some friends I haven't seen since before the wedding. Is that not okay?" Aren asked in complete innocence. She didn't think Cross would have a problem with it so she hadn't though to ask but now she was worried Cross would have an issue with her going out. She hadn't really gone out since she had moved in with Cross since she didn't know the area, or country... and she didn't have any friends there.

"No it's fine. I was just asking." Cross replied looking off to the side. Aren blinked a little confused before she walked over to Cross as he sat in bed.

"I'll see you later." Aren said with a soft smile kissing his cheek before leaving the room. Aren had originally planned to just stay home today but once her friends were able to get ahold of her they demanded that she go hang out with them. So Aren was off to go meet her long time friends at a cafe before they went off to do whatever they decided would be fun to do.

"Hey guys!" Aren greeted as she found her friends at a table in the cafe they used to always meet up at after school to talk and just hang out. Her friends were Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Alma but it seemed Lavi had a new girlfriend, one that Aren knew. It was her cousin Road who was only a few years younger than Aren. As Aren was sitting down Lenalee gasped noting something that was way out of the ordinary for Aren.

"Aren... Is that a hickey?" Lenalee asked pointing to a mark on Aren's neck that was clearly a bruise. Aren blushed a little since she hadn't realized she had a mark on her neck. Usually Cross didn't leave hickies so she hadn't thought to check for any before leaving the house.

"Is it...?" Aren truly pondered covering the side of her neck with her left hand not sure if it really was a hickey.

"Um...Aren...when did you get engaged...or married!?" Lavi pointed out as he saw the rings on her ring finger. Aren blinked pulling her hand away from her neck to look at her rings. Hadn't she told them about it...? Oh... no she hadn't...she had been so caught up in everything she hadn't had thought about it.

"Oh... um... I got married two months ago and moved to Ireland... funny right?" Aren replied laughing nervously since she realized her slip up. "Sorry guys... It was a sort of family only affair and after... I had been so busy I forgot to call and tell you guys... But I have a question... Road does Sheryl know about him?" Aren asked her cousin pointing to Lavi. Sheryl was Road's very over protective father who wasn't too keen on the idea of his precious princess dating anyone.

"Yes he knows. He met Lavi a couple days ago. How was your honeymoon?" Road asked causing Aren to blush at the thought of her honeymoon.

"It um... It was good." Aren chuckled softly. She was so embarrassed since she of course first thought of her wedding night which was when she had lost her virginity.

"Wait wait wait... so you are seriously married?" Lavi asked unable to believe Aren had just run off and got married and no one but Road had known. They had known Aren since like kindergarten so it was a little insulting she hadn't told them.

"Yeah. My name is now legally Aren Cross." Aren replied a little guilty. She had really meant to tell her friends it had just slipped her mind because of everything else. "Look I really meant to tell you guys but before the wedding I had been so nervous about it...for reasons. And after the wedding was the honeymoon, I didn't really even talk to my family because I was on vacation and trying to adjust to the fact that I am married. And then I have been trying to adjust to my new life in Ireland and to my husband..." Aren said apologetically so they could know that she really hadn't meant to leave them out of the loop.

"Be nice guys. I'm sure it was very hard for Aren to adjust to her married life. If you think about it...she had to be so nervous. Knowing men... her husband probably wanted sex... and poor innocent Aren knows...or knew nothing of it." Alma said trying to defend Aren.

"Thanks Alma..." Aren said trying not to cry since that was sort of a jab at Aren. Alma was Kanda's girlfriend of like forever. They had been dating since like middle school, well it had been since they were like little kids but you couldn't really count that since they were too little to realize that they had basically been acting like a couple. Kanda was always so protective of Alma and supportive of her too. One time all a kid did was pull on Alma's hair teasingly and Kanda beat the crap out of the kid. No one ever messed with Alma after that, or Kanda for that matter.

"So wait... That means dear Lord praising Aren has finally given up her purity?" Lenalee asked trying to sound like she was kidding but Aren knew that she was being sarcastic. Aren and Lenalee never really got along ever since they were kids. Aren just couldn't stand how Lenalee always basically demanded to be the center of attention and was so fake. But Aren was raised to be kind to even those who you didn't like, so she never really confronted Lenalee about her personality.

"That's none of anyone's business. What I do in my married life is between myself and my hus...band..." Aren trailed off as she pulled her phone out of her purse and realized Cross was texting her. Speak of the devil. He was just texting her to tell her to go to his office in London later when she was done with her friends. She replied to him real quick before putting her phone away.  
"Sorry that was Marian..." Aren replied after putting her phone away.

"He came with you right?" Road asked since she had heard he might have come with Aren but hadn't seen him yet.

"Yeah. He's at work right now though. He figured he could do some work at his London branch while he was here." Aren answered as she started to look at the menu so she could figure out what she wanted to order for breakfast. After they ordered and ate the group left the cafe sort of just walking around town at first like they used to always do. They ended up at the mall which made Lenalee quite happy since she loved to shop spending a good portion of her brother's hard earned money. But Komui loved to spoil Lenalee so he never complained. As they walked around the mall Aren was a little distracted by her phone since Cross kept texting her.

"Here Aren. Maybe your husband would like a few toys to play with you with." Lenalee said teasingly as she held up a packaged vibrator. Aren had been so distracted by her phone she didn't realize they had wandered into a store in the mall that sold all sorts of things from jewelry, clothing, mock merchandise that was mainly for comedic affect, dirty joke items, and a variety of lewd toys or kinky outfits and such.

"Lena!" Alma hissed at Lenalee taking the vibrator away from the Chinese girl putting it back where it had come from. Aren ignored Lenalee returning her attention back to her phone. She had never used toys of any sort and had no intention of ever doing so. Cross pleased her well enough that she felt she didn't need toys. Maybe Lenalee needed one since she always had a hard time keeping a boyfriend...


	5. Chapter 5

**An: not much to say... other than office sex scene i guess.**

"It was so great seeing you guys! Take care!" Aren called as she left the group heading for the subway to get to Cross' office further downtown. Everyone told her goodbye as they continued on their way. Aren hadn't bought anything while they were in the mall so she didn't have any bags to worry about which was nice. she hadn't bought anything since all she had was a secondary card for Cross' account and she didn't really feel right spending his money. Reaching Cross' office a secretary was nice enough to take Aren up to Cross' office since Aren had no idea where it was. After the secretary knocked on the door she received a rather grumpy reply from Cross inside.

"What?" Cross demanded not realizing that the secretary had Aren with her. He was rather annoyed with some business issues and he didn't realize Aren was even on her way since he had to stop texting her before she even left the mall. The secretary opened the door leading Aren into the office which caused Cross to sort of sit up in his seat. The secretary left since Cross was now aware Aren was there. Aren was silent as she sat down in one of the seats across from her husband as he was on the phone. After Cross finished his conversation he hung up the phone looking to Aren.

"So how was your little adventure?" Cross asked ignoring the next call that came in. He hadn't expected to be this busy since usually this part of business managed itself well enough. But he had quickly learned that the guy he had left in charge had really started to slack lately. So Cross fired him and had to find a replacement he could trust.

"It was fine. Lenalee was as hateful as ever. But everyone else was fine. Kanda and Alma got engaged. Finally. Only took them forever. She's also a month pregnant... I'm a little jealous... My friend Lavi is actually dating Road. Um...would it be better if I left...?" Aren asked as the phone started to ring yet again. Cross picked the phone up before slamming it back down.

"No. It wouldn't get any better just because you left." Cross stated staring at Aren. It was true that just because Aren left it wouldn't get better. In fact it would get worse because then Cross would actually have to answer the phone and he really didn't want to. "Come here." Cross gestured for Aren to come around to the other side of the desk where he was. Standing up Aren made her way over to Cross' side.

"W-What?" Aren asked rather surprised as Cross suddenly pulled her into his lap. Aren stopped fidgeting in Cross' lap when Cross sighed resting his chin on her shoulder wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Any chance your friend Kanda is looking for a job?" Cross asked staring at his computer screen.

"Um...well he is looking for a better paying job than the one he has now since he has a baby to think of now..." Aren replied looking over her shoulder as best she could at Cross.

"Does he know anything about running a business?" Cross asked playing with a bit of loose hair from Aren's bun.

"He ran one of his father's art businesses... Do you...want to interview him...?" Aren suggested as she pulled out her cell phone to get Kanda's number for Cross.

"Maybe. The sooner I find a replacement for the last asshole the better. Then someone can help me fix this mess." Cross replied rather annoyed by the mess that was left for him to deal with. Gently Aren kissed Cross' cheek before she turned to face forward dialing Kanda's number holding the phone to her ear.

"Moyashi." Was Kanda's greeting as he answered her call. Aren growled a little in annoyance about her nickname.

"Don't call me that. Anyway... you mentioned earlier that you were looking for a better job. So Marian is looking for someone to replace his...ceo sort of person...are you interested in an interview?" Aren asked swatting away Cross' hand that was messing with the hem of her dress. She knew Cross well enough by now that when he started playing with her clothing he was bound to try and go further.

"Oh... I don't know about that Moyashi." Kanda wasn't so sure he could just jump right in to being a ceo sort of person like Aren suggested.

"Well... at least try the interview and see... You did really well while helping your father. You can at least say you tried rather than miss an opportunity. Ri-" Aren was cut off by Cross pulling the phone away from her ear and over to his. Aren stared at Cross as he held her phone to his ear and sort of holding her hand with his at the same time since the phone was still in her hand.

"Are you busy tomorrow morning?" Cross asked staring right back at Aren knowing full well why she was staring at him. He had actually done it on purpose to see her reaction. She seemed confused but also happy. Kanda was hesitant at first to respond because he had to think about actually accepting the interview and because he had no idea who Cross was.

"Not really now I guess." Kanda replied after a while accepting the interview.

"Tomorrow morning at eight. Aren will text you the address." Cross stated before he hung up on Kanda. Kanda grumbled to Alma about both Aren and Cross, Alma simply smiled and walked with him holding his hand. Cross let Aren's hand go which actually seemed to disappoint Aren. "Go ahead and text him the address." Cross sort of commanded as Aren just stared at her phone. Once Aren snapped out of it she just forwarded the address from Cross' message earlier to Kanda so the address was correct.

"Marian!" Aren scolded as Cross started massaging Aren's breast. There was no way she was about to let Cross do anything like that here in his office. A gasp escaped Aren as Cross' free hand ventured up her dress. "Marian stop..." Aren warned as Cross' hand continued to venture up her thigh.

"What? As I recall you said you were jealous of his fiance. I can't have that...~" Cross said into Aren's ear which made Aren shiver and grip the edge of the desk.

"T-there's no way... N-not here..." Aren protested leaning forward as Cross' fingers rubbed against her entrance. It wasn't fair how quick Cross was to get her all hot and bothered. Aren's cheeks burned bright red as she was slowly losing her will to resist Cross as he teased her entrance and breast.

"No one will come in unless I say to. Just stay quiet~." Cross replied as he pulled Aren's underwear down and off her legs. With some adjusting Aren's dress was pulled up out of the way but still kept her covered. As thrilling as it was running the risk of someone coming in on them Cross wasn't too fond of the idea of someone seeing Aren exposed.

"Ah~!" Aren gasped dropping her head on her arms that were folded on the desk as she felt Cross push inside of her. Cross wrapped his arms around Aren's waist gently moving her hips up and down along his length.

"Well, despite your protesting you really seem to like the thrill~. You are already soaking wet after such little play~." Cross commented as he continued to move Aren as well as thrust up into her. Aren bit her bottom lip holding back her moans trying to stay as quiet as she possibly could.

"N-no... n-not that..." Aren begged as Cross reached down rubbing her clitoris creating even more pleasure for her. Despite Aren's begging for him to stop she was actually rolling her hips trying to get even more pleasure from Cross.

"You say no but yet you are moving all on your own..." Cross remarked with a smirk as he watched Aren writhe around in pleasure. Aren however stopped moving on her own even though Cross was still thrusting up into her and teasing her with his finger.

"N-no really...s-stop... I'm gonna..." Aren was panting heavily as her nails dug into the desk. She was trembling quite a bit and recognized the feeling from the first time she had had her little...'accident'.

"Really? You just learned that little trick and you're already trying to do it here?" Cross actually laughed a little as he stopped moving so Aren could calm down. It would be too awkward and messy if Aren happened to squirt here since it was an office. After Aren calmed down a little she looked over her shoulder at Cross. "What?"

"You laughed... I don't think I've ever actually heard you laugh before..." Aren commented as she stared at Cross still breathing a little heavy since she was still pretty hot and bothered. Cross stared back at Aren contemplating what she had said. Now that he thought about it, she was right, he couldn't recall ever really laughing.

"Well... I guess you're just that amusing..." Cross replied before he started thrusting up into Aren again. This time he was mindful of not making Aren squirt since he really didn't want to figure out how to clean that up. Soft moans left Aren as she rolled her hips to get more friction as Cross would move in and out of her.

"M-Marian..." Aren panted out as she was reaching her limit once again but this time didn't feel like she would squirt. Cross left kisses all over Arens neck as he groped and massaged Aren's bouncing breasts. He knew she was going to cum soon so he continued doing exactly what he was doing since it was working for Aren. When Aren was about to come Cross covered her mouth to muffle her moan as she came undone. After Aren came Cross thrusted a few more times before he came releasing deep inside of Aren just as she wanted.

"You can rest on the couch..." Cross commented after a while of Aren sitting in his lap redressed and half asleep. Aren had her arms wrapped around Cross' neck with her head resting on Cross' shoulder.

"But you're comfy..." Aren replied sounding half asleep. Sighing softly after a moment Aren kissed Cross' cheek before she climbed off of his lap making her way over to the couch in his office not too far from the desk. As Aren laid down on the couch with her head on one of the small pillows Cross stood up taking a blanket over to the couch covering Aren with it.

As Aren slept on the couch Cross continued his work on fixing all the issues left behind. Cross figured he would let Aren sleep until he was done so they could go home together. Cross' plan allowed Aren some much needed rest, Aren had had a busy day and dealing with Cross was never an easy thing to be sure.

"Come in." Cross said quietly as to not wake Aren when there was a knock on his office door. After a moment in walked a girl Cross hadn't seen before with long green pigtails. Wasn't she a little old for pigtails...?

"Hello sir. I have some files I need you to look over." The girl said with a sweet smile as she walked over to the desk setting a stack of files on the desk in front of Cross. "Feel free to let me know if there is anything you need. Anything at all." She said clearly trying to flirt with Cross. The attempt made Cross chuckle but someone else was not as amused.

"Back off. He's already been satisfied. He doesn't need your whore services." Aren stated rather annoyed as she sat up looking rather groggy and pissed. Lenalee gasped as she turned to look at Aren on the couch. She hadn't noticed Aren on the couch when she came in so Aren had startled her.

"Oh? Wait... This is your husband then?" Lenalee asked looking between Cross and Aren. "Isn't he a little old for you?" Lenalee added on just trying to annoy Aren as she always did.

"Isn't he a little mature for you?" Aren retorted as she stood up walking over to Lenalee pulling on one of Lenalee's pigtails enough to hurt Lenalee but not overly aggressive. Lenalee whined as she snatched her hair away from Aren glaring at her. Aren simply ignored Lenalee deciding to walk over to her husband and hug him from behind as he still sat in his chair. "Come on. Let's go home. I'm hungry." Aren said softly into Cross' ear really wanting to go home.

"Okay." Cross replied as he stood up gathering both of their coats handing Aren hers. After both of them had their coats on Cross took the files from Lenalee leading Aren out of the office and building to his car. Aren sat in the passenger seat holding Cross' files as Cross drove them back to her family's estate. Back at the estate they headed inside where Cross took the files up to their shared room as Aren headed to the kitchen in search of food. When Cross wandered into the kitchen after leaving the files in their room he found her cooking both of them dinner like she usually did.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So no real warning for this chapter... just a sick aren later...**

The couple sat in silence as they ate dinner in the smaller more personal dining room rather than the larger formal dining hall. Since it was winter Aren had made them some nice warm chicken soup which somehow made her feel a lot better. After they ate Aren washed up the dishes before following Cross up to bed. Both changed in silence and got into bed without a word. It wasn't an awkward silence, there just wasn't anything to say and they both understood that.

In bed Aren laid on her side with her back to Cross as Cross laid behind her with his arm draped over her. It didnt take long for either of them to fall asleep. In the morning the alarm went off at about six. It took Cross a little bit before he actually woke up and shut the alarm off. Once awake he looked over at Aren who was sound asleep. It was unusual for her to not be up before him or to not hit him awake when the alarm went off and she didn't want to get up. Shrugging it off Cross got out of bed heading to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to go meet Kanda at his office.

Even after his shower and he got dressed Cross was a little surprised to find Aren still fast asleep. Cross was actually starting to worry but the way he thought about it was that he had really only known her for a few months so maybe she just had lazy days. Deciding that maybe Aren had lazy days Cross let her sleep and left heading into the city to his office to meet Kanda. When Cross came back home he went back up to Aren's room to check on her since she hadn't answered any of his texts or calls.

"Aren. Hey Aren." Cross called as he gently shook Aren who was still asleep. Aren groaned rolling over so her back was to Cross.  
"Five more minutes..." Aren mumbled half asleep as she hid her face in the pillow.

"You've slept through the whole day. It's literally been like twelve hours since I left this morning." Cross replied sitting on the edge of the bed reaching over placing his hand on Aren's forehead. Aren moaned softly as she placed her hand over Cross' hand which was cool to the touch.

"You have a fever." Cross commented feeling how warm Aren was to the touch. Aren simply grumbled something in response still holding Cross' cool hand to her forehead. It felt really good to have Cross' cool hand against her overly warm forehead. Cross sighed softly as he realized he was basically trapped by Aren since she was now hugging his arm with his hand still on her forehead. Carefully Cross climbed into the bed with Aren but sat with his back against the headboard letting Aren hold onto his arm.

A few hours later Aren's grandfather knocked on the door before walking into the room. Aren was still asleep but now had her head in Cross' lap as Cross sat on the bed reading silently. Since Cross was trapped by Aren he had decided to do some reading to pass the time. So he had a stack of books on the night stand which he had collected when he had left Aren for a few moments to also get her some medicine and water.

"Hey... How is she feeling?" Adam asked looking down at his granddaughter who was still asleep. Somehow even though she was sick Aren still looked peaceful and young even though she was already an adult who was married and living her own life now.

"Her fever has gone down some... But she's still sleeping a lot." Cross replied quietly so he wouldn't wake Aren up. Aren needed as much sleep as possible so she could get better sooner. Adam looked from Aren to Cross who was still reading his book holding the book in one hand while his other hand rest on Aren's side. Adam smiled softly when he saw the newly couple seeming to get along rather well. Adam knew Cross even before he had suggested that Cross and Aren get married, Cross was usually rather cold and distant but he seemed to be rather warm towards Aren. Or at least he was more gentle with her and willing to tend to her when she was sick.

"Okay. I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything let us know." Adam said softly before he left the room quietly closing the door behind him. Cross stopped reading to look down at Aren after Adam had left. Carefully with his free hand Cross gently brushed some of Aren's hair out of her face so he could see her better. Aren's cheeks weren't as red as they had been before and she wasn't breathing as heavily as when he had first seen her. Aren really seemed to be better now after so much sleep and some medication.

At about midnight Aren woke up curled up against Cross who was now asleep with his book on his chest. Though Cross was more laying now than sitting up like he had been before. Carefully Aren moved Cross so he was properly laying down and set his book down on the night stand before she got out of bed slowly so she wouldn't wake Cross up. First Aren went to the bathroom before she went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was starving since she hadn't eaten all day thanks to all of her sleeping. She was a little sluggish from over sleeping but managed to get downstairs to the kitchen with little trouble.

In the kitchen Aren heated up some soup that someone had made and left in the fridge for her. As Aren sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen eating her soup she was startled causing her to drop the spoon into the bowl. Cross had scared her by suddenly sitting beside her at the breakfast bar. She hadn't heard him come into the kitchen or seen him till he sat down beside her so of course she had been spooked. Sighing softly Aren picked her spoon up and started to eat again.

"If you're going to move someone, try to be more careful..." Cross commented half asleep. He had actually been up since Aren had moved him so he was laying down but had been too tired to really move at first.

"Sorry... You just didn't look comfortable the way you were sleeping... Were you watching over me?" Aren asked pausing her eating to glance over at Cross who said nothing. His silence was answer enough for Aren. Even though they hadn't been married long Aren was slowly learning how to interpret Cross even when he wouldn't say anything. "Thank you..." Aren said quietly with a soft smile before she started to eat again.

"Feeling better?" Cross asked as he stood up walking over to the fridge to find something to eat. He had missed dinner since he had still been trapped by Aren when it had been time to eat dinner.

"Yes. Sorry. I have a tendency to get sick but usually it doesn't last long." Aren replied before covering her mouth and nose with a napkin as she sneezed. Well she mostly felt better. For now. "Well... Sneezing is common..."

"Yes. Usually she goes from a high fever for a day, then sneezing and sniffling, and sometimes throwing up, for a week...or so..." Tyki commented as he walked into the kitchen with a smile. What, was everyone in the house awake at midnight?

"Its not always that bad..." Aren retorted before sneezing again and groaning. Cross wasn't surprised by the sneezing since she had actually done that a lot as she had been laying upstairs. He figured her fever had been too high for her to remember waking up often to have sneezing fits.

"You're right. Sometimes its worse. There are times you have a fever for days, throw up even water constantly and look a lot like Rudolph the red nose reindeer." Tyki replied with an amused grin making Aren scoff and roll her eyes.

"Why are you awake?" Aren asked to change the subject, she had a clearly annoyed tone when she spoke.

"Because I just got home from picking Sheryl up at the airport." Tyki answered sneaking a beer out of the fridge that Cross was still searching through for food. Cross grumbled at Tyki for getting in his way but didn't really do anything to stop Tyki.

"Oh. Does Sheryl really know about Road's new boyfriend?" Aren asked setting her spoon down in her bowl of half eaten soup since she couldn't eat anymore and because she was talking now.

"Yes... He's met Lavi...he doesn't really approve. But he knows if he tries to stop Road he runs the risk of her hating him or doing something rash. So he lets her date Lavi." Tyki replied leaning against the counter facing Aren before drinking some of his beer. Aren could never understand how Tyki could drink alcohol especially beer since it smelled so gross. Aren didn't even like kissing Cross after he had been drinking since she could taste it if they kissed deeply. Which Cross had actually been drinking less and Aren wondered if that had anything to do with truth he felt like an ass for having even considered asking Aren to make food for him right now.

"Aren..." Cross started but stopped when Aren sneezed again. After Aren recovered from her sneeze she lowered the napkin sniffling as she looked to Cross.

"Yes...?" Aren asked wondering what Cross wanted.

"Nothing... Forget it..." Cross replied shaking his head as he just pulled out a gallon of milk from the fridge closing the door. Since Aren was still clearly sick Cross wasn't going to ask her to make him anything to eat. One because it was fucked up to ask a sick person to make food, and two because... well... mainly he only had one reason since he couldn't use the whole not wanting to get sick too thing as an excuse to hide that he was a nice guy. If he was worried about getting sick he wouldn't have let her curl up on him earlier or even share the same bed as her. Aren watched confused as Cross made himself a bowl of cereal before giggling a little. It was amusing to watch Cross prepare his own food.

"Shut up. I can cook. I just don't want to." Cross huffed knowing why Aren was giggling.

"No... I imagine you can cook... Its just funny watching you make yourself a bowl of cereal. Its the most casual food making process ever." Aren replied still giggling. "It makes you seem so much more... well...casual... Like a normal person. Not the boss of the Irish mafia." Aren explained still giggling before she stopped to sneeze again.

"I'm just as human as you." Cross muttered as he put away the cereal and milk. Picking up his bowl and a spoon Cross sat back down next to Aren again at the breakfast bar.

"I know you are." Aren smiled at Cross. Since she couldn't explain her thinking of Cross she didn't say anything because she didn't want to say something wrong and him get the wrong idea. Till she thought of a way to at least convey some of what she thought. "You're my husband... So to me you seem... so much more than any other man. So I guess its easy to forget you are able to be so casual. To me you seem like you could do anything at all."

"Except eat cereal..." Cross retorted but not in a mean manner. Which of course made Aren laugh a little.

"Yes... except eat cereal..." Aren agreed though she was obviously kidding. After Cross finished eating he put their bowls in the sink. Tyki had left them alone some time ago when Aren had tried to explain how she viewed Cross since that seemed to be a personal moment. When Aren stood up Cross led her back up to her room and made her get into bed. Since she was still clearly sick she needed so sleep. As they laid in bed Cross handed her a tissue from off the nightstand when Aren started to sneeze again. Aren laughed a little and thanked Cross before she blew her nose and threw the tissue away in the small trash can by her bed. Even though she was sick Cross still held Aren close as they settled down for sleep.

Aren was still sick after they woke up in the morning but it wasn't so bad. She was still able to function normally, she just sneezed a lot and had a stuffy nose. So the entire week Cross carried around tissues in his pocket in case he was near her and she needed tissues. That one small act alone let everyone in Aren's family know that Cross really did care for her even if he himself didn't realize it.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I find this chapter really kinda cute...**

Aren was humming softly as she walked through the halls of the home she had been sharing with Cross for nearing a year at this point. She was on her way out to do some shopping while Cross was out doing some work. It was still early so she had plenty of time to do her shopping and get back before Cross was to be home. Which was good since she needed to hide what she bought until tomorrow. Link wanted to go with Aren since he was instructed to keep an eye on her for Cross but she refused to take him with her since she was buying stuff for Cross. She was worried Link would ruin the surprise so she couldn't take him with her. Instead on of her very nice and dear friends had come to Ireland to help her.

Kanda and Alma were staying with Cross and Aren since Aren had wanted to see them and needed their help with her little project. Since Kanda was going too Link didn't fight too much about going with Aren shopping. Kanda was quite capable of defending Aren should anything happen. Aren found Kanda and Alma waiting for her in the entry hall of the house. Smiling happily Aren hugged Alma who of course hugged her back.

"Oh look at the cute little princess~." Aren cooed when she looked at Kanda and Alma's daughter Yuki. Yuki cooed back happily as she was sitting in her carrying car seat. She was only three months old so cooing was the best Yuki could do to express joy. Kanda made his usual che sound taking the car keys from Link but internally he was just as in love with Yuki as Alma and Aren were. Yuki was his little girl so of course she had managed to steal his heart. She looked so much like Alma which was perfect in Kanda's opinion, to see Alma there with Yuki, it was picture perfect.

"Lets go guys." Kanda said breaking up the little fan girl party that was going on over Yuki who was just loving all the attention. Alma and Aren followed Kanda out to the car they would be using for the day. Kanda put the stroller in the trunk as Alma put Yuki's car seat in the back seat facing the back of the car for safety. Aren sat in the back with Yuki as Alma and Kanda sat in the front seat. As requested Kanda drove to the mall so Aren could go to the shops she wanted to go to. Kanda actually pushed the stroller Yuki was in as Aren and Alma walked side by side as Aren picked out what gifts she wanted for Cross for their one year anniversary which was tomorrow.

"So how has work been Kanda? I hope Marian hasn't been too hard on you." Aren commented as she browsed around trying to find the perfect items to convey the message she wanted to tell Cross tomorrow.

"So far its been fine. Working at his London office has helped me to get Alma the wedding she wanted, and the dream house she wanted too." Kanda replied picking Yuki up out of the stroller when she started fussing. Aren smiled softly at her friend and his baby girl. Yuki was all smiles as soon as she was in her father's arms.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Aren replied returning back to her browsing before picking something up off a shelf to show her friends. It was a little card that said 'You make me nauseous! Or is it your baby I'm carrying? Either way, I want to barf & its your fault.' "This is funny. I like it." Aren commented putting it into her basket before moving on. Alma and Kanda stared at Aren and the card before looking to each other.

"Aren!" Alma called while Kanda addressed Aren by her annoying nickname. "Are you pregnant?!" Alma demanded as she quickly followed after Aren. The albino female had told her friends nothing of what she was looking for so of course it came as a shock when they saw what she was getting.

"Hmmmm... Yep~." Aren hummed as she continued on her way to find other cute items wandering into the baby section of the store. Aren was in fact three months pregnant and had known for almost the whole three months but since she had learned about six months ago she had different blood so she ran the risk of having a miscarriage should she ever get pregnant. So she had to get a shot to keep her blood from attacking and killing the baby. She had waiting until she was sure the baby would be fine before telling Cross. After her appointment yesterday she was feeling confident enough to tell Cross about the baby.

"So...how far along are you...?" Alma asked assuming Aren couldn't be too far along since she wasn't showing at all.

"Three months. Three and a half ish actually." Aren replied still humming as she looked at all of the baby toys and clothing. Again Alma and Kanda were in shock by Aren's statement. Both friends at that point just stood back and let Aren binge shop on baby stuff. After Aren was done and paid for all the stuff she wanted they all went back to the car and headed home. Kanda and Alma basically hid in their room since they figured Aren planned to surprise Cross when he got home. She was far too excited not to. When Cross came home Aren was in the living room trying to prepare to surprise Cross but he caught her off guard a bit.

"What are you up to?" Cross asked walking into the living room plopping down on the couch looking rather worn out. Aren stopped what she was doing on the coffee table to walk over to Cross standing behind the couch hugging him.

"I was getting your present ready." Aren explained gently kissed Cross' cheek. Cross looked over his shoulder up at Aren clearly confused. It came as no surprise to Aren that Cross had no idea what tomorrow was. "Tomorrow is our anniversary. But I want to give you your gift tonight." Aren added as she let Cross go walking back around the couch to the coffee table. She picked up the card handing it to Cross letting him take it and read it. Cross had to read it a few times before it finally clicked. He nearly dropped his cigarette out of his mouth as his jaw dropped. When it clicked again Cross quickly put the cigarette out looking up at Aren who stood in front of him smiling innocently.

"Are you sure?" Cross asked as he stood up face to face with Aren. Still smiling Aren picked up a folded piece of paper off the coffee table handing it to Cross. Looking from Aren to the paper Cross unfolded it reading it. "So...wait... how far along are you?" Cross asked setting the paper down looking to Aren again.

"Three and a half months... round about. I've known... But I wanted to wait to be sure the baby was safe..." Aren explained hoping Cross wasn't mad at her for waiting so long to tell him. Suddenly Aren squeaked in surprise as she was suddenly picked up and kissed deeply by her husband. After Cross broke the kiss he carefully set Aren down on her feet.

"So does this count as my gift to you?" Cross asked with a smirk earning a slap to his arm from Aren.

"You can't regift my gift to you." Aren retorted with a huff folding her arms over her chest shifting her weight to mainly one foot giving Cross a look.

"Well... Technically it was my gift to you first if you think about it. You were the one who wanted to get pregnant." Cross replied which made Aren shift her stance and get a slightly concerned look.

"Are you really happy about this...? You said you didn't want kids..." Aren replied recalling the conversation they had had on their honeymoon since he had in a sense brought it up. Cross clearly was taken aback by the question but knew Aren was right to ask.

"What I said then is different than now. After all the time we've been together and how long we've been trying to have a baby... you think I would be unhappy about it?" Cross replied staring down at Aren gently cupping her cheeks in his hands making her look up at him. "I am happy." Instead of saying anything Aren wrapped her arms around Cross' waist hiding her face in Cross' chest. Cross wrapped his arms around Aren holding her close to comfort his wife. Over the last year thanks to Aren Cross had become a much more mature, responsible person. And he really was happy about her being pregnant.

"Do you know what gender it is?" Cross asked gently stroking Aren's hair. Slowly Aren looked up at Cross resting her chin on his chest.

"No. I haven't asked. I was waiting until after I told you so we can find out together." Aren replied with a soft smile. Cross smiled back at Aren gently patting her head.

"Set an appointment and let me know." Cross leaned down kissing Aren on the lips. Aren happily kissed Cross back feeling more calm now knowing that Cross really was happy about the baby. After the kiss Cross led Aren up to their room for the night since it was late. Both had eaten dinner already but separately since Cross had eaten out with some clients while Aren ate at home with Alma and Kanda.

"Are you really pregnant?" Cross asked as both were getting dressed for bed. Aren was only wearing her bra and underwear when Cross looked over staring at her rather flat belly.

"Yes I'm really pregnant. I'm sure it will start to show. I actually work out so... its common that I'm more flat right now since I work out every day." Aren replied in a humorous tone as she put on her night gown after taking her bra off.

"Is it safe to work out while pregnant?" Cross knew nothing of women being pregnant so of course he had to ask. Which made him think of something else. "And what about sex... We've been having sex like every night..." Cross' clear concern made Aren chuckle a little. Walking up to Cross Aren wrapped her arms around him from behind gently pressing her cheek against his muscular back. Cross was only in his loose pajamas so she could feel his bare torso.

"Both are perfectly safe. I asked. He said I can keep working out until its closer to the due date. And sex is perfectly okay. Actually he says its good since it helps me relieve stress~." Aren answered planting a light kiss on Cross' back.

"Good to know~." Cross replied turning around to face Aren picking her up carrying his wife to the bed setting her gently down on the bedding. Climbing onto the bed Cross laid beside Aren on his side with his hand on her stomach. Gently Cross pushed up Aren's night gown to expose her belly again. Leaning over Cross lightly left kisses on Aren's belly making Aren smile. It really looked like Cross was happy about the baby which really made Aren happy. She was excited about the baby but with Cross being happy about the baby made Aren the happiest woman on earth.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry been lacking muse for any stories so I haven't been writing much... but have been getting some muse so yay...**

 **Also, I forgot to mention last chapter about the whole blood thing that aren has. She in my world is rh-negative. It means her blood type is different from most people and likely she will have a lot of miscarriages if she isn't careful and gets a shot as soon as she can when she gets pregnant to keep her blood from thinking the baby is foreign and kill it...its a real thing... I have the same issue to look forward to in my future...**

"Oh I'm so excited!" Aren practically squealed wanting to jump up and down but she wasn't so sure that was good to do at six months pregnant. Currently the couple was back in London staying at Aren's family's house since everyone there wanted to see Aren after hearing she was pregnant. Though even at six months pregnant Aren still wasn't show too much but there was a subtle baby bump going on. Right now Aren's family was throwing a baby shower for Aren with friends and family. To make the party more fun they turned it into a gender reveal party to surprise most of the family and them as well. Adam, Aren's grandfather, was the only one who knew the gender and had set up the party and the whole gender reveal thing. Adam had actually been the one to suggest it when he heard that Aren was pregnant the day after Aren had told Cross so he had also attended the doctor appointment and the doctor had only told him the gender.

"I really need to smoke..." Cross groaned a little as he stood near his wife watching everyone socialize and bet on what gender the baby was and what they thought the baby should be named. Aren looked at her husband sympathetically. Cross had been trying to quit smoking since he found out Aren was pregnant but was struggling clearly since he had been smoking for so long.

"So go take a smoke break love... I won't hold it against you. There isn't much going on right..." Aren was cut off when suddenly there was a rather confused man she hadn't seen in a long time came into the room.

"Um...What's going on?" Aren's uncle Nea asked looking at all of his family and Aren's friends. Nea had been missing in a sense since Aren was about 14 years old. He had been venturing around the world without so much as writing a letter back to anyone so of course he knew nothing of what had transpired. Even if Cross had planned to take Aren up on her offer of going out to smoke he couldn't as his wife was very tightly gripping his sleeve. Well this seemed to be a very awkward situation even if Cross didn't know what was going on.

"Nea...if you had warned us you were finally coming home we would have warned you..." Adam said as he led Nea out of the room to talk with Nea rather displeased with his estranged son. Well there went Aren's baby shower for the most part...

"Who is that?" Cross asked as he and Aren sat down on a couch. Carefully Cross wrapped his arm around Aren's waist holding her close noting her rather somber mood.

"He's my uncle...He's been gone since I was 14...He left one day very shortly after my foster father died..." Aren explained softly as everyone else was trying to bring back the mood of the party. Of course everyone else but Cross had known who Nea was since they were family or Aren's friends since she was a child. After they party continued and Aren had opened all the gifts and found out the gender of the baby by the colored center of cup cakes. Aren was apparently going to have a baby girl but somehow Aren couldn't even be happy about it.  
"Wait so you seriously mean to tell me that some Irish old man married and knocked up my niece!?" Nea demanded as he walked back to the room walking right up to Aren and Cross. Aren looked up at Nea rather worried but Cross simply glared up at Nea still holding Aren close.

"Uncle I don't really think you have much say in what has happened in my life. Be nice to Marian. He's my husband and father of m child... And I care deeply for him so leave him alone..." Aren said placing a hand on Cross' chest of course defending her dear husband who she had come to love. Link who was at the party partly to celebrate and to keep an eye on everything was inching his was closer sensing the hostility and was ready to defend Cross if he needed to. But Link took a step back when both his bosses, Cross and Aren, held up a hand a little to signal hi to either wait or back off.

"Mana didn't want this for you...He wanted you to have nothing to do with this side of the family work..." Nea's expression went from pissed to pained. Aren stood up so she was more eye level with her uncle.

"Mana is gone... I've gotten past that... I don't think he would really mind since I am happy and safe with Marian. My husband who I am very happy I agreed to marry would never let anything happen to me...or our baby. All Mana cared about was me being happy so I don't see the problem." Aren retorted as she placed a hand on her hand rather annoyed with her uncle who came back after so meany years acting all high and mighty. "And by the way... you're going to be having a great niece." Aren said before she walked away with Cross and Link who followed behind her.

"You kinda are a dick for showing up and ruining her baby shower... This was supposed to be a happy day for her..." Tyki said to Nea before he also opted to leave. Pretty much everyone left since they were all pretty mad at Nea since he had left and showed back up with no warning. Most of them had actually figured Nea was dead after all these years.

"I want to go home..." Aren said as she sat on her old bed upstairs. Cross was standing by the door inside the room as Link was standing outside the door in the hall guarding the room as his bosses talked. Even though Cross was his official boss who paid him he still had to listen to Aren since she was Cross' wife and had just as much power as Cross really and all of Cross' staff knew it. Not in a disrespectful manner of course but that Cross tended to treat Aren as an equal and let her actually take control over certain aspects of his business when he needed help. Though he never let her handle the illegal manners so she would stay out of trouble.

"So lets go then I guess?" Cross replied with a shrug. Really either way Cross didn't care what they did so long as that Aren was calm. Calm was important so that Aren was safe with the pregnancy.

"So help me pack." Aren retorted as she stood up and started packing her clothes. Of course Aren and Cross actually planned to stay for the rest of Aren's pregnancy but if Aren wanted to leave then they would leave. Though Cross would feel a little better if Aren stayed in London with her family and friends. Last month Aren had seemed rather down and was rather reclusive most of the time but since they had come back to London Aren had seemed happier and was going out more since she had friends and family here. Cross was worried that Aren still seemed to struggle with adjusting to her life in Ireland even though she had been there for about a year and hadn't really made friends other than Link...sort of...

Rather than argue with his pregnant wife about anything Cross simply started to pack as said pregnant wife had ordered. Lately Aren had been rather moody and it was hard to know if the wrong thing would turn her into basically a demon or make her cry for an hour straight. To be truth Cross preferred the demon over the crying since calming Aren when she was mad was easy while calming her when she was crying was impossible.

"Aren where are you going?" Adam asked as he saw Aren, Cross and Link heading for the door with their bags. He hadn't expected Aren't to flee the house just because Nea came back.

"Im going home with Marian... It doesn't feel right here... besides we still have work to do on the nursery before the baby is born." Aren said stopping in the door when her grandfather had called out to her.

"Aren please don't leave..." Adam almost begged but Aren really just wanted to go home to Ireland. Despite his efforts Adam couldn't convince Aren to stay so he just had to stand on the step and watch Aren leave with her husband and body guard.

"She's really mad isn't she...?" Nea asked watching over Adam's shoulder as Link drove away with Aren and Cross in the back seat.

"She's an emotional pregnant woman who's rude uncle just showed up after 8 years and tried to threaten her husband! You idiot! How exactly did you expect her to react!?" Adam snapped at Nea before pushing himself past Nea all the more annoyed with his son. This reunion was not going at all how Nea had planned. Well...he had expected them to be mad but he really hadn't expected to find that Aren had gotten married and pregnant.

When they finally made it home to Ireland Aren went straight up to their room deciding to go to sleep since it was late and Aren was exhausted from the busy day. After Cross tidied up some work he joined Aren in bed holding his wife close. He could feel that Aren wasn't doing so well emotionally right now but he didn't know what to say to help her so he would just hold her close. Truthfully Cross holding Aren cloe and protectively did help Aren some degree. As tired as Cross was he refused to fall asleep until he knew for sure Aren was sound asleep since he needed to make sure she didn't need him. When it was clear Aren was fast asleep in his arms Cross eventually gave in to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry its been a while... haven't had much muse and computers been acting up... Still trying to fix it but at least it turns on now...**

When Cross woke up he was surprised to find himself alone in bed. Usually Aren never let Cross sleep in or leave the bed without waking Cross to some degree. As Cross was going about getting ready for work he learned that Aren wasn't even home at the moment. Apparently she had taken Link and went shopping. For what no one seemed to know. But Cross wasn't worried, Aren wouldn't cheat on him and Link would keep Aren safe which was the main reason Cross had sort of assigned Link to be more of Aren's guard than his own at this point.

Link himself was a little concerned since Aren had insisted on driving. Not that Aren was a bad driver but she seemed a little annoyed and driving annoyed wasn't always safe. Of course Link couldn't tell Aren no when she demanded he let her drive sense one she was his boss and two he figured she needed a little control in her life after yesterday. It clicked to Link what Aren was doing when they stopped at a paint shop and Aren bought a few different shades of purple and pink as well as different size brushes.

Aren was planning on painting the nursery for the baby to distract herself and keep herself busy as she waited for the babies arrival. She had an idea on how to paint the room since she now knew the baby was a girl. She would paint the room purple then paint light purple swirling vine like designs with pink butterflies in certain spots on the walls.

"Isn't this something you should do with your husband..." Link asked a litle embarrassed as Aren now dragged him through a baby store to pick up some baby girl clothing and toys as well as a crib, car seat, stroller and anything else she figured they needed.

"Marian is busy with work... You can help me Mr. Link." Aren said in a rather annoyed tone as she continued to drag Link around. Of course most people would be quick to assume that Link was the father of Aren's baby since she was dragging him around which was why Link was a little flustered but Aren didn't really care at the moment. When Aren was finally done shopping Aren let Link drive her home where she disappeared into the nursery asking not to be bothered by anyone.

When Marian came home and heard his wife was in the nursery still he of course went upstairs to check on her. He found Link sitting out in the hall where all the furniture for the nursery as well as the toys and clothes waited. Link said nothing as Cross looked at all the stuff that was almost blocking the hallway before he opened the door to the room. The window was wide open to keep fresh air in the room as Aren painted. Cross' wife had her hair braided and pinned up wearing a shirt and skirt she didn't mind getting paint on as well as a mask to help keep the paint fumes to a minimum even with the window open.

Aren had splotches of paint on her clothes as well as on her arms and face from all the painting. So far Aren had completed the main purple coat of paint and was working on the light purple swirly vine like designs before she could move on to the butterflies. Cross was a little surprised at Aren's free hand painting talents. Aren was unaware of Cross as she was so focused on her painting and mostly had her back to her husband. So when Cross asked Aren if she was okay when she had stopped painting for a moment to rub her slightly rounded belly Aren nearly jumped out of her skin turning to face Cross.  
"You scared the daylights out of me! Don't do that!" Aren scolded still holding her stomach this time out of being startled rather than for the discomfort she had felt a moment ago.

"Sorry... But that doesn't answer my question..." Cross replied walking up to Aren staring down at her stomach. Of course he was as new to pregnancy as Aren was so he wasn't sure what was normal and what wasn't. So he was worried about the slightest changes in Aren and her stomach.

"I'm fine... I think... I felt the baby move...It felt like...when you're nervous and you feel butterflies in your stomach..." Aren explained looking down at her stomach. It was endearing how worried Cross seemed to be but so far Aren was sure she was doing fine and the doctor seemed to approve her health and progress so far.

"You don't know?" Cross replied pointing out Aren's uncertainty.

"No. I've never been pregnant before. So of course I don't know what it feel like. But that's the only option really." Aren retorted placing her hand on her hip in her usual annoyed gesture. Cross put his hands up in surrender taking a step away from Aren. As Cross was about to respond Link poked his head in with a rather concerned expression which was unusual for the man.

"Sir... Levierre is here and wants to speak with you..." Link of course was a little worried since he knew Levierre too well. Levierre was the head of the German mafia and Link's previous boss. But Link hadn't liked how Levierre worked so he had left and ended up in Cross' employment which was quite the play on Cross' part since he basically had insider information for the German mafia thanks to Link. Cross scowled a little but kissed Aren on the forehead before heading for the door.

"Aren stay in this room. Link don't let her out of your sight." Cross ordered as he left the room. Aren knew little of the German mafia but she knew the name of the head man. But it seemed Cross was wary of the man, enough so to actually give Aren an order. So Aren would do as Cross commanded and stay in the room. Aren trusted Cross' judgment and if he didn't want Aren involved than the would stay out of it as best she could. So Link sat in the center of the room as Aren resumed her painting. Though Aren was a little worried since Link actually had a hand on his gun as if worried someone might be mad enough to just barge into the room and cause a problem. The pregnant albino knew that her family had no friendly ties to the German mafia but she couldn't say if Cross' group had some form of partnership with them even if it was a shaky one.

"So...does the German and Irish mafia get along or are they like my family and the German mafia?" Aren asked Link quietly as if worried to be heard as she painted. Since she couldn't ask Cross about it right now she would ask his second in command who was her guard at the moment.

"Its a shaky...truce. They aren't really friends but for now they aren't enemies either. Though Cross doesn't really like how Levierre he hasn't had a reason to declare Levierre an enemy yet and completely cut off ties." Link explained but was keeping an eye on the door. This really wasn't helping calm Aren at all right now. She felt as if there was the chance of a gun fight breaking out any second. Which really worried her since right now Cross was out of sight so she had no idea if he was in danger. The thought of Cross being in danger made Aren's stomach turn. Setting her painting supplies down Aren placed a hand on her stomach gently rubbing it to try and calm it down. The last thing she wanted was to throw up right now.

"So...you're pissed because some guy is back in London...what does this have to do with me?" Cross asked rather grumpy as he sat across from Levierre in the main sitting room. Apparently Levierre had heard about Nea's return to the English mafia and wasn't too pleased about it.

"From what I understand you married the leader's granddaughter... so you have some sway. Help me get the man named Nea and I'll be sure to pay you well..." Levierre replied with a devious smirk that made Cross sick to his stomach. But Cross hid that well as he lit a cigarette. Right now Aren was safe up in the nursery so Cross could smoke for now without worry.

"What did Nea do to you?" Cross' tone was that of being bored but he was rather curious. Was Levierre possibly the reason why Nea had left his reason before? And if so why had Nea suddenly decided to go back home. This did pose a problem for Cross...though at the same time it didn't. Cross had no real intention of helping Levierre get to Nea simply because he didn't like Levierre but there was also the fact that Nea was Aren's uncle.

"He stole my lover from me..." Levierre was clearly still bitter even though this had to have occurred at least 8 years ago according to what Aren had explained to Cross on their way home from London.

"What lover? I didn't realized you had had one..." Cross was being completely honest about no knowing Levierre had had a lover at any point. Though he had heard of Levierre being into younger boys he couldn't be sure if that rumor was true and even if it was they wouldn't be considered lovers since it sounded more like one night stands.

"It doesn't matter. I just want him dealt with..." Levierre sneered at Cross clearly not appreciating these questions. Of course that only made Cross want to ask more questions.

"My understanding is that Nea only showed back up the other day... How did you hear about his return so quickly?" Cross couldn't help but ask about that. Had Levierre been spying on Aren's family? If so...what had Nea really done to piss off Levierre?

"It doesn't matter. Will you help me or not?" Levierre almost growled out growing tired of all of these question. Cross had to ask for some time to think it over since Nea was in fact his wife's uncle. Levierre could understand this and agreed to give Cross a day to figure out if he would help or not. After that was agreed upon Levierre left but not before telling Cross to give Link his regards. Levierre was still pissed about Link leaving his employ to work for Cross. And he was betting that since he hadn't seen Cross' wife that she was hiding somewhere with Link.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: SOOOOO sorry for the delay in updates... Serious writers block and depression... but anyway... yay new chapter! Sorry I'm working out the plot still. And was stuck on baby names and stuff too which didn't help.**

"This is driving me nuts..." Aren protested as she was pacing the room biting at her nails rather worried since it was so quiet and she hadn't heard from Cross yet. Link was still sitting on the floor as he watched Aren pace around.

"To be honest your pacing is unnerving me... So if you could stop that would be great..." Link replied though of course he meant it in a respectful manner. It was hard to focus and listen for any trouble with Aren distracting him with her pacing. Both sort of jumped when the door to the nursery opened.

"Easy Link its just me." Cross said when he knew that Link had his gun in his hand but wasn't aiming it just yet. "Levierre sends his regards Link." Cross added as he walked over to Aren placing his hands on her shoulders to get her to calm down.

"Of course he did..." Link replied as he stood up dusting himself off even though really he was still clean.

"What did he want Marian?" Aren asked looking up at her husband concerned.

"Well...He wants your uncle. Somehow he heard that your uncle Nea is back and wants me to help him..." Of course Cross had no intention of helping Levierre and the two other occupants in the room could see that.

"Wait...why does he want Uncle Nea?" Aren couldn't even guess why the German Mafia leader wanted her uncle. Then again Aren never really knew much of the mafia business especially when she was younger.

"Well he said that Nea stole his lover but somehow I think that's a ruse." Cross said as he gently rubbed Aren's belly as he turned to look at his second in command.

"Levierre never really had long term lovers... So that story can't really hold any water... But...I've met your uncle before and he had interacted with Levierre on a few occasions. Nea is actually the reason I left the German mafia..." Link said now having Aren and Cross' full attention. Seemed it was story time apparently. Sighing softly Link walked out to the hallway pulling in the rocking chair for Aren to sit down in since she was making him nervous. Aren was seated in the chair simply to humor Link even though she felt fine.

"To be honest I had heard rumors that Levierre was doing some things that are against the code set by all mafia groups, that being harming children or being involved with sex traffic rings... Nea was the one who really brought this to my attention... He was going to expose Levierre I believe but something must have happened because Levierre found out and threatened both Nea and myself... So I left the German mafia and Nea disappeared..." Link explained as he was once again sitting on the floor as he spoke.

"Why didn't you mention this?" Cross demanded. If he had known that Levierre was involved with such things he would have dealt with Levierre then. And little did Cross know that if he had dealt with Levierre back then he would have saved Aren a lot of hardship.

"Why would Nea tell you all of this?" Aren asked rather curious. How did Link and her uncle knew each other? The German and English mafia didn't get along at all so really there was no easy way for them to communicate or meet up.

"Well... It's not my place to say...if you wish to know I suggest you ask your..." Link trailed off as Aren pick pocketed Cross' cell phone and started to dial her grandfather's number. Adam had answered the call on the first ring in a panic worried something had happened to Aren.

"Grandpa its me... I'm fine... Is Nea there?" Aren was straight to the point not wanted to waste any time. Adam was a little surprised by the question but confirmed that Nea was there and passed the phone to Nea.

"Aren... What is wrong?" Nea asked a little worried since he couldn't imagine why Aren would call him so soon after she had stormed out before.

"How do you know Link...?" There was some silence from the other side of the phone and Link looked away.

"Right I forgot Howard went to the Irish side... Can I talk to him?" Nea responded completely ignoring Aren's question.

"If you want to talk to him call him yourself later. It looks like he doesn't want to talk to you. Now...if I'm reading all of this right I would say that you and Link were lovers..." Aren said in all seriousness. Which of course Aren then thought back to how Link had so easily aimed his gun at Nea acting as if it had been nothing.

"...Ever the person reader... But what makes you ask all this?" But before Nea could get his answer Aren hung up handing Cross back his phone.

"There's more to this I believe Link... Was Nea trying to get rid of Levierre...for you?" Aren asked studying Link who was still looking off to the side. Nea had never been too interested in the mafia side of family work from what Aren remembered so it was unusual that he had suddenly felt the need to make sure another mafia was abiding by their code.

"If he was he never told me... Which...if he was... He was foolish..." Link sighed heavily. Well now Aren was less curious about the whole Levierre thing and more about Link and Nea.

"So...do I need to sleep with one eye open or are you two too over to worry?" Cross asked resting a hand on the back of Aren's chair. Of course he was joking, he had little to worry about...well except for the fact that he was married to Aren... So maybe he was in danger.

"I'm sure you will be fine... You're with Aren...well... That poses its own risk but if Nea goes after you it won't be because of me... He probably is still mad at me because I said I would go to Mr. Campbell not Mr. Cross." Link sighed again with a shake of his head. This was all too foolish for him right now.

"Well...We shall deal with all of this later. I'm hungry and demand that Marian takes me out to get a burger..." Aren said as she stood up from the chair. Really why had she been sitting anyway... she was only six months pregnant not eight or nine... Well call Cross impressed, he never knew that Aren had the potential to just take command like that over his mafia...and him...

"As the Lady wishes..." Cross said with a smile wrapping an arm around Aren's waist letting his hand rest on her hip. Link stood up from the floor giving a small bow before he left the room. Cross led Aren out of the nursery and downstairs. "Where do you want to go for food?"

"There's this pub I went to with Kanda and Alma when they were here helping me pick out a gift to give you..." Aren said as she followed Cross out of the house to the car. "The burgers there are so good and I've been craving those burgers for a week now..."

"Okay..." Cross sighed a little as he opened the door to the passenger seat for Aren and closed the door once she was safely in the car. After getting into the driver's seat with both of them buckled up Cross drove to the pub Aren told him too. Of course Aren had found a slightly shady pub just outside of town and wanted to eat there... Though luckily the owner knew Cross so he knew Aren would be safe here... As the couple ate they were silent since Aren was really focused on eating and Cross didn't have much to say. After eating Cross paid for their food before leading Aren back out to the car.

As Cross drove them home Aren gently rubbed her stomach even though the baby was rather calm at the moment. It seemed the baby was happy with what they had eaten earlier. Aren was a little… disappointed that her stomach seemed rather small for how far along she was but the doctor assured her it was just because she was really fit and that the baby was perfectly healthy. Once they parked in the driveway to the house Cross helped Aren out of the car and into the house.

"You should take a bath… you are covered in paint…" Cross commented as they made their way upstairs towards their bedroom. It was kind of cute how Aren had bits of paint on her but he didn't like the idea of it staying on her for too long.

"Okay. You should take one with me." Aren said as she turned to Cross in their bedroom. With a soft smile Cross agreed to take a bath with Aren helping her clean the paint off of herself. Sitting in the hot water Aren had her back against Cross' chest as Cross had his hands gently on her stomach.

"So…. We should think of names…." Cross broke the silence as he gently rubbed Aren's stomach thinking of the baby growing in Aren's womb. Aren smiled giving Cross a kiss on his cheek before she moved his hands from her stomach to her breasts which of course Cross wouldn't complain about. Taking the hint Cross started massaging her breasts which were a little bigger than Cross remembered. Aren moaned softly as Cross massaged her aching breasts.

"We aren't going to get very clean if you keep moaning and rubbing against me like that~." Cross whispered in Aren's ear making Aren shiver in pleasure.

"Mm... It feels good though..." Aren replied with a moan. For whatever reason her breasts had really been aching, probably because they had gotten bigger as she was further along with the pregnancy. "I wish my belly was bigger... like other women when they are as far along as me... I think its... pretty..." Aren commented looking down at her belly. She did have the round pregnant belly but not like six months along look. She looked more like four months maybe.

"Maybe with the next baby you will have that..." Cross replied still massaging since she didn't seem to want him to stop. The feeling of Cross massaging her breasts was more comforting and pleasurable but not in a sexual sense.

After their bath Cross dried Aren off and helped her put on a night gown as well even though she was perfectly capable of doing so herself. Cross simply liked to help Aren at this point because he would never admit it but he really cared for Aren and was happy that they were going to have a baby. Once they were ready they laid down in bed, laying on their sides Cross held Aren close with her back against his chest. Cross' hands rested on Aren's belly rubbing it softly which felt really nice to Aren. Unknown to them they weren't going to get much sleep.

Aren woke up in the middle of the night crying and screaming sitting straight up in bed. Cross had been startled awake by Aren's movement and screaming. Aren was sitting in bed hyperventilating holding her stomach which at first made Cross think something was wrong with the baby. The screaming caused Link to come running into the room gun in hand.

"Aren! Aren what is wrong?" Cross demanded holding Aren's shoulders trying to get her to look at him and calm down. After a while Cross got her to calm down enough to talk.

"I-I... T-the... I-I'm sorry... I-it was just a bad dream... We're fine... i-it's just a really bad dream. I dreamt that the baby...was gone...just... gone. Like she just disappeared..." Aren explained with her hands still holding her stomach reassuring herself that the baby was still there. Link sighed putting his gun away leaving the room realizing there was no danger to anyone. Cross sighed holding Aren close stroking her hair and gently rocking her. He hadn't expected Aren to have such a bad dream she woke up screaming.

In the morning Cross found Aren pacing around the kitchen on the phone. Clearly Aren hadn't fully recovered from her nightmare as she was on the phone with the doctor. Though the doctor was familiar with pregnant women having bad dreams and freaking out about their babies the doctor set up an appointment that day to check the baby like Aren wanted. So Cross simply went back upstairs and got changed out of his pajamas and into normal clothes so he could take Aren to her appointment. Everyone knew better than to argue with a pregnant woman.

"So... baby is happy and healthy... see? Baby is still there and heart beat is strong." The ultrasound technician said showing Aren the monitor so she could see the baby.  
"She is okay?" Aren asked staring at the monitor.

"Yep. She is making good progress at the second trimester. We might actually be able to give you a more accurate due date soon. But... nightmares, especially involving the baby are common with pregnant women. More so when they enter the third trimester. Stress mostly is what seems to be the cause so try and stay relaxed... Stress isn't good for you or the baby." The technician said before the appointment was over.

"I'm sorry..." Aren said as Cross was driving them home from the appointment.

"It's fine Aren. I don't mind. Clearly it was a really bad dream... And mother instinct is said to kick in even before the baby is born. So if ever you think something is wrong we can get it checked out. Okay? Its not like we can't afford it." Cross replied stopping at a restaurant figuring they both could use some food since neither had eaten breakfast yet. Both were pretty quite for most of the time as they sat in the restaurant. Cross kept an eye on Aren since it was uncommon for her to be so quiet.

"Are you feeling okay? They said the baby is fine..." Cross said after a while. He was worried Aren wasn't feeling good.

"Can we name her Myrna?" Aren asked looking across the table to her husband.

"Myrna? Sure. That's a wonderful name. Where did you learn it?" Cross asked curious as he watched Aren.

"I was looking at baby names in a book... and that one stood out to me... It means beloved right?" Aren asked setting her utensils down deciding she was done eating.

"It does. I think it suits our princess very much." Cross replied actually smiling a little at Aren. Aren couldn't help but smile at Cross feeling a little better now.

"So... what are you going to do about Levierre? Isn't your deadline for your answer today?" Aren asked as they continued to eat their breakfast. Cross sighed shaking his head in annoyance.

"Well I have to talk to Nea actually. For now I'll play along with Levierre but only to buy time. If I can get whatever evidence Nea has on Levierre both your grandfather and I can take Levierre out of the picture... And honestly... maybe have Link take over the German mafia and open back up a good relationship between the German mafia and our groups." Cross said thoughtfully as he sat back in his chair studying Aren.

"Hm... Most of that sounds right.. But I wouldn't bet on Link taking over the German mafia... He doesn't seem like he wants to be a leader. Though I do think he would make a really good, fair leader. So I would suggest you have a backup plan for who you want to place in that role." Aren suggested before finishing off her food. Cross studied Aren surprised at just how good and quick she was at assessing people and situations. She was right about Link, he would be a very good leader which is why Cross wanted to have him as the leader of the German mafia but Aren was also right that Link very likely didn't want to take the leadership role. But maybe Link would surprise them and be happy to not be a bodyguard and second in command anymore.

Levierre was pleased that Cross "agreed" to help get Nea but didn't like that Cross said he would do it his own way on his own time. Levierre didn't want to wait, likely because he knew that Nea had dirt on him and wanted him dealt with sooner rather than later. After Levierre was dealt with Cross, Aren, and Link all made their way back to London to talk to Nea and so Aren could visit her family again.


End file.
